


Valentine's Day

by trickstarbrave



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grey-Aromantic Brave, Implied Dragan/Jack, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is the holiday for romance, and love. What better way to spend it than with the person you're in love with?</p>
<p>Except sometimes that can be a little more complicated than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> No this isn't a really late Valentine's Day fic, I just really like writing holiday fics off season. Unfortunately I didn't feel like waiting a whole 6 months for this to be relevant so I'm posting it now.
> 
> Also I just really like Grey/demi-romantic Brave because I can relate.

Crow adjusted his headband, swallowing down nervousness. It was just a date with Brave, he told himself. Just Brave.

Well, that didn't help much. The whole thought was nerve-wracking. Brave simply didn't  _ go on dates _ . Yeah the two had been hanging out and having sex, but that wasn't  _ dating _ . It was well... What was the term? Friends with benefits?

Brave was adamantly against romance and dating. He would frequently complain about the appearance of couples when the two would hang out, and rolled his eyes at commercials of romantic movies.

_ “I don't believe in that kind of junk.”  _ He said,  _ “It's all just bullshit honestly. Falling in love with someone would be the last thing I wanted. In the end you're just getting yourself all worked up. And then what? You either get heartbroken or you get married and end up just.... Putting up with them your whole life unhappily.” _

Crow couldn't say he disagreed with the sentiment on some levels. The way romance was portrayed was unrealistic. And in the end, a lot of married couples only complained about how unhappy they were and how they regretted their decision. But...

Could he really help it he fell in love with Brave?

At first he was fine just rolling with it. Brave was attractive, and sex with him was great (amazing, actually), and he was fun to hang around with. There was no pressure to do certain things at a certain time, they could just hang out and if they wanted to, do sexual things if the other was up for it. It was full of communication, and understanding. Brave was always patient and slow with him, and let Crow take the lead as he wanted to (prior to Brave he was in fact a virgin after all).

But Brave was also kind and funny. He loved kids just as much as Crow, and they had the same sense of humor. They could talk for hours at night, play video games, watch movies, anything. Brave even loved hearing about Crow's adventures of building his own motorcycle along with Yusei. With a guy like that, how could he  _ not _ fall in love with Brave?

How they got here was strange. Crow didn't think Brave would honestly say  _ yes _ to the proposal. It was one of his least favorite holidays after all: the over-hyped, mushy  _ Valentine's Day _ . Just last year Brave was complaining about the whole thing. Yet, here he was.

_ “Hey this year... I know you hate Valentine's Day but...” _ He looked away, brushing through his messy hair.  _ “Would you like to... Go out and do something?” _

_ “You mean like a date?”  _ Crow expected a laugh, or a sarcastic remark. He even considered the possibility of an angry response.  _ “Sure, don't see why not.” _

At first he even thought it was a joke, but Brave quickly pulled out his phone asking for what time they should meet up and where they should go. Hell, Crow is still half-expecting the whole thing to be an elaborate prank Brave is going to pull out from underneath him.

It didn't take long for there to be a knock at his apartment door. He all but ran to the door, his eyes going wide with shock.

It wasn't the fact it was Brave there, he expected that. Nor was it the fact he was wearing anything particularly  _ strange _ it was simply...

Brave was a guy who dressed eccentrically, clashing colors, bold print, and usually the whole coordination all off. It was a bit embarrassing to be seen in public with him on a regular basis, but Crow had grown accustomed to it.

He was  _ not _ accustomed to Brave in  _ normal _ clothing though. Hell, he looked downright  _ too _ normal. A button up with no print, black slacks, a plain belt, and even his shoes were neutral. Crow didn't even know Brave  _ owned _ clothes like these, let alone would actually  _ wear them out of the house. _

_ Damn if he didn't look good in them though. _

“What? You not ready?” Brave grinned playfully, inviting himself into the apartment. “Sorry, I didn't bring any gifts or whatever. I didn't think you'd like them all that much.” Crow noticed he was even wearing a watch, and he swapped out his usual dorky hoop earrings to plain silver studs.

“N-No, I'm ready.” He responded, face starting to flush from Brave's appearance. Brave looked him over, before patting his shoulder.

“Nah, go get a jacket. It's going to get cold tonight.” The firm hand and unusually caring advice made Crow's heart jump. Just what  _ was _ this date to Brave? Was Brave just humoring him? Was he taking it seriously? Was it just acting to him? Was it a prank?

He followed the advice though, grabbing his usual brown leather jacket. Brave laughed a bit at it.

“That's not going to keep you very warm.” But never the less, Brave wrapped an arm around Crow's waist, walking with him out the door.

“Shut it, I'll live. We won't be outside too long anyways, right?” Crow leaned into the embrace a bit, taking in Brave's scent. He was wearing a bit of cologne even, nothing too strong, just noticeable when he was this close.

“Yeah, you'll live.” Brave let Crow climb into his car himself. At least he wouldn't be as cheesy as to hold the door open for him.

..

The place they went was nice-- not too formal, the both of them  _ hated _ fancy places-- but it was nice enough. Maybe that was why Brave dressed well, he didn't want to bring attention to himself.

Of course, he did anyways. The waitress flirted with Brave  _ hard _ after seeing he was with another man. She made all sorts of not-too-subtle flirty comments, even putting her hand of Brave's shoulders. Crow gave an annoyed glance, but she didn't seem to mind, barely looking at him as he ordered.

“... Man that is weird.” Brave commented as soon as she was out of earshot. “I thought I could avoid a server coming on to me today of all days.” Crow snorted, taking a drink.

“Well what did you expect? You're with another guy. She probably thinks if she tries hard enough you'll steal her away from work and bring her home with you.” Brave laughed at that.

“ _ Right _ , in what world would  _ anyone _ do that?” Brave smirked. “Really, that never happens. Why would anyone expect coming on to their customers is a good way to get laid?” Crow was grinning now too, settling into his booth.

The two quickly began talking again, chatting about school, about Crow's motorcycle, about-- god anything. Like always. It didn't matter, they talked about it, and even tried each others drinks and appetizers when they came. Teasingly, when Crow started to eat a lot, Brave bumped Crow's foot with his own, grinning at him.

“Hey, eat too fast and you won't eat your steak.” Crow smirked, nudging him back.

“I always eat steak. You're just mad I'm going to eat more than you.”

And just like that, the two were joking, laughing, and playing with each others legs under the table. A cross between acting like kids, and flirtily playing footsie.

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their dinner, batting her eyelashes at Brave. It didn't go unnoticed that she had applied lipstick while in the back. Brave seemed all the more disinterested, looking only at his food and giving her a simple “thanks” in return.

“That is not her color.” Brave said simply, once again after she had left. Crow snorted.

“That's one of the gayest things I've hear you say all night.” Brave rolled his eyes.

“I'm serious! She's coming onto me while wearing salmon pink lipstick in the middle of winter? Hell no.” Crow stifled his laughter at Brave's disgust.

“Really? That's what you're bothered by?”

“Well, her coming on to me in general is bothering me. It always pissed me off. I don't come out to eat to pick up my server. I come out to  _ eat _ .” Brave gave a glance at Crow. “... And I happen to be on a date with someone else.”

Crow's cheeks flushed once again, his heart skipping a beat. Brave had said that so  _ seriously _ . Not dead serious, but so... Naturally. If he was acting, he was  _ damn good at it. _

“R-right...” Crow went down to eating instead, hastily putting food into his mouth to avoid commenting on it further. Brave seemed to follow suit, though not nervously as Crow was.

Of course, it didn't take long for them to start exchanging bites and conversing again, this time with Brave showing Crow pictures on his phone. The waitress came by, asking if they needed help, but Brave didn't bother looking up, Crow answering instead.

“Yeah just bring the check. We're just about through.” She didn't seem to take too kindly to that, but she brought the check quickly without much fuss. And just like that, the two wrapped up their dinner, paid, and were on their way.

Except walking out the door Brave wrapped his arm around Crow's waist again, throwing a look back. It was a bit of cocky look, and the way he was holding Crow didn't leave it up for debate exactly what they were tonight.

That made Crow feel... good. Really good actually. Brave was proud Crow was his  _ date _ . At least on some level. Crow enjoyed the embrace all the way out to the car. Brave was right in the end, it  _ was _ really chilly tonight, and the leather didn't do much to keep the cold out.

“Do you have plans for the rest of tonight?” Brave asked, rubbing his hand gently along Crow's side as he felt him shiver. Unfortunately, the car was parked a bit of a walk from the restaurant. He should have listened to Brave and brought a plain blazer like the other red head did.

“Nah, I don't have anything.” With that Brave pressed a soft kiss to Crow's lips, stopping his steps. The kiss was warm, and inviting—all of Brave's kisses were.

“Want to come back to my place?” The idea sounded more appealing than risking hearing Jack stumble in having sex with his boyfriend. Even Yusei wasn't staying at the apartment tonight, and Crow was hoping Brave would invite him over.

“Sure.” He replied, a bit breathless from the sudden kiss. Brave smiled at him.

“... Let’s go run and grab something first. I'm kind of still craving something sweet, but I didn't want to stay back there.” Crow laughed.

“Typical. Let's avoid anything too expensive though, alright?” Brave laughed in return.

“I'll cover it, okay? You probably won't be eating much anyways.” He pressed another kiss onto Crow's cheek as they continued walking, and Crow felt his head was spinning. Brave usually hated public affection like this. Usually if they kissed, it was in private, and only in the context of getting off to some degree. He felt spoiled.

..

It didn't take long, just a quick run into a store and they were out with chocolate cake and giggling the whole way back about it being on sale, along with some cheap sparkling wine. Crow felt fantastic, and the idea that this might all just be joke made his heart fall. Brave wouldn't do that to him, right?

Back at Brave's apartment, Crow tossed his leather jacket on a chair casually, while Brave got wine glasses and a couple forks. Lazy as ever, the two ate the small cake right out of the packaging. It was pretty damn good, honestly, and the casualness of it only added to the experience.

They put the TV on for background noise more than anything, eating and drinking here and there, talking most of the time. It felt almost like any other night at Brave's apartment, except... Different.

“Hey, you got some icing on your cheek.” Brave commented.

“Probably from you distracting me.” Crow teased, but before he could add to it, Brave brought his chin up and gently licked it off. It was right near the corner of his mouth, and the action was quite unlike Brave, until Crow felt Brave press a messy kiss onto his lips.

_ This  _ seemed a lot more like Brave. Physical passion, touching, and kissing like this on his couch. Except still, it seemed off. Brave's hands were roaming more than they normally did, almost as though he didn't quite know what to touch. Crow slipped his tongue into the kiss though, running his fingers though Brave's messy hair. That seemed to relax him a bit, and he finally settled on rest his hand on Crow's lower back, slowly running up his shirt.

“Mm...” Crow moaned in, letting Brave tilt his head and bit to change the angle of the kiss, deepening it further. Brave pulled his tongue back, now simply sucking on Crow's lower lip while Crow began to sloppily unbutton Brave's shirt.

“Hey...” Brave pulled away, breathlessly whispering out. “Let's... Let's not do this here. Let's move to my room.”

Crow nodded, but did question it in the back of his mind. It's not like they hadn't made out on Brave's couch before. Hell, they have had sex on it a few times already. But Crow was fine with it in the end; Brave's bed was nice, and always more comfortable than the couch.

Walking in there, Brave didn't turn on the light. He only flicked his lap on the desk, and shut the door behind them. Crow still couldn't shake the feeling this was somehow different, that something was off. Until Brave pressed him up against the door, a hand firmly on Crow's hips and his eyes glowing in the dim light.

“ _ I want you. _ ” Crow shivered at the tone, and Brave pressing sloppy kisses along his ear.

“I-I know that... That's why we're going to--” He was cut off by a moan slipping out as Brave nibbled and sucked along the sensitive skin.

“No, I  _ want you _ ...” Brave whispered again, his time almost... Possessively. “All to myself. I want you to be...” Brave nipped along his neck a bit too harshly, licking the skin apologetic when Crow winced.

“I just want you to be  _ mine _ .” Crow closed his eyes as Brave pulled him in close. His heart was beating so loudly he was afraid Brave would hear it or feel it against his chest. Crow was also afraid Brave would quickly pull away, laughing at him for falling for the 'joke', but it never came. Instead Brave only held him tighter, whispering into his ear.

“... I love you.” It was so soft Crow was genuinely afraid now he had heard it wrong, but Brave only nuzzled into his hair, whispering it once more.

He felt his heart was going to burst, the way Brave held him so tight and kissed him after that. He felt like he could melt right against him, and Brave quickly picked him up, wrapping Crow's legs firmly around his waist and carried him to the bed so as to not break contact even for a second.

Crow was shuttering at every touch, head filled with conflicting thoughts. What was happening? He was really happy, but also so confused. Brave didn't say things like this. Hell, did he even think things like this? Or did he just know how Crow felt for him and wanted to play along for a night? The thought made tears sting at his eyes.

That didn't go unnoticed by Brave. He quickly pulled away as soon as he felt them, wiping them from Crow's cheeks.

“What's wrong?” Brave's voice was gentle, another rare thing to hear. “Did I say something wrong? Did I do something you don't like?” That was genuine concern, something he knew Brave wouldn't fake so easily.

“Is this-- Are you just doing this to make me feel happy?” He wasn't trying to cry too hard. In fact, he wiped the tears away, and swallowed any sobs. “Are you just-- Are you playing along to humor me?”

Brave sat there still for a few seconds in a bit of shock, before a serious expression crossed his face. He took Crow's chin a bit more firmly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I mean it. If I didn't mean it for a second, I wouldn't lie to you about this Crow.” He looked Crow dead in the eyes, wiping more tears that fell. “No matter the reason. I am doing this because I... I mean it.” Now he wrapped his arms tightly around him once more. “I love you.”

The words still seemed to fall a bit clumsily from his lips, but Crow could see he was serious from his eyes. And with that, he pressed another kiss to Crow's lips, slowly laying him out on the bed. A few more tears rolled past Crow's lashes, but only in happiness rather than fear.

Brave's hands were gentle—more so than many other nights. And he had  _ plenty _ of nights with him already. Not to mention his lips, the kisses he pressed along Crow were warm and a bit messy, but always loving and soft. It didn't take long for his tongue to run along his skin, swirling around areas he knew Crow was sensitive. The whole thing made Crow's head spin.

“Brave~” He moaned out, as Brave began sucking on Crow's neck. He did remember Brave had been leaving marks on him more often, and especially in plain sight. Was that him being possessive, trying to mark Crow as his? Was Brave jealous of other people finding him attractive, nervous he'd date someone else but too scared to admit he wanted to date Crow?

“You look so good like this...” Brave started unbuttoning Crow's shirt with ease, exposing more skin. “So good....” his eyes seemed dark, half lidded with pure desire. Brave had never looked at him quite like that.

“How...” Crow groaned as Brave turned his attention to Crow's chest, kissing and running his tongue across it. “How long have you... felt this way about me?”

“Mm...” Brave moaned against his skin a bit. “.... A while. I realized it a few months back, around Halloween.” And he went right back to showering Crow's body with affection while Crow squirmed underneath him.

Right, Halloween. He remembered that. He had went to the party with someone else, and Brave had said it was alright. His date hadn't been anything too good, just some guy in his Calculus class. They got a bit drunk, made out, and he had given the guy head before he passed out. After that, Crow spent the rest of the night with Brave who seemed a bit distant, but nothing too out of the ordinary.

… Was he jealous, that night? The thought somehow made Crow happy. Brave's possessiveness was certainly making his heart swell and his body heat up.

“Ah... Were you... Angry I went to the party with someone else?” Crow questioned in between moans as Brave swirled his tongue around a nipple expertly.

“... Yeah, a bit.” Brave looked up at him for a moment, before nibbling along it. Crow moaned a bit more at that. “... I was a bit angry, but I had nothing to be angry about right? You weren't my boyfriend.”

“You wanted me to be though, right?” Crow squeaked in surprise as Brave grabbed his ass rather firmly, making his hips arch up and erection to rub against Brave's stomach.

“Yeah... I did. I kinda wanted to kick his ass for passing out like that and then never speaking to you again.” Crow groaned more as Brave continued to knead him, flicking his tongue against the other nipple. The air still had a slight chill, making them hard. “I wanted to just... Take you aside and fuck you. Remind you of how much better I was.” His nipping quickly bordered on biting as his voice grew a bit aggravated. “Hell I wanted to fuck you in the same room as him, wake him up by making you scream my name as I made you cum harder than he ever could...”

By now, Crow was painfully hard and a moaning mess. This possessive side, this aggressive side of Brave was not one he had seen before. Not only knowing Brave was in love with him, but that he could be so possessive and devoted  _ really _ was working Crow up more than he thought it would. He was grinding against Brave now, and Brave pulled up to kiss Crow's lips and rub his hand across Crow's crotch.

“... Did that turn you on?” Brave questioned lowly in Crow's ear. Crow only moaned in response, nodding his head. “You didn't do that on purpose right? You didn't bring him to the party just to make me jealous...?” Crow shook his head while Brave bit along his neck, sure to leave bruises in the shape of his teeth.

“No I-- I wasn't thinking about that. I didn't know—Ah~!” Brave rubbed his cock a bit firmer at that, undoing his slacks.

“Good. Or else I'd kind of be pissed at you for pulling that.” Brave grinned sadistically, watching Crow squirm at his touch. “Still, bet you were wishing you did, huh? Then I could have fucked you senseless, hm?” Crow arched off the bed as Brave stroked him through his boxers roughly.

“N-No I would have--” Crow moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. “I would have just taken you. I would have just let you fuck me back here, and made you cover me in marks~!” Brave quickly moved his arm off his eyes, pressing a deep, hard kiss to his lips.

“God...” Brave groaned. “Look at you. I wanted to take this nice and slow, and you're turning me the fuck on.” Brave was smirking though. “I can't believe I was going to pull some cheesy 'I wanna make love to you' line and you're making me so pissed off...” Crow whined a bit as the friction of his boxers grew uncomfortable against his skin. Brave noticed his quickly, and stopped his hand, pulling them down instead.

“... Shit, you alright?” Crow nodded, his senses foggy.

“Y-yeah, it was just hurting a bit...” Brave gently ran his fingers down the sensitive flesh, making Crow shiver.

“Doesn't hurt too much?” Crow shook his head again, letting Brave kiss his cheek apologetically. “Good. Sorry I got carried away.”

“I'll be fine just... Just don't stop.” Brave nodded, working to undress the two of them before he continued any further. Crow was a bit amazed at how confidently Brave was moving. Wasn't he nervous like Crow was? How was he taking this so naturally?

After that, Brave pulled them both under the sheets in order to keep some body heat close to them. Crow was thankful for that, as goosebumps erupted across his skin. Brave smiled gently, rubbing his hands along Crow's arms for some warmth, before sliding down to stroke him again, this time slowly.

“Ah that's... That's good~” Crow whined softly, while Brave began to slip his body lower until he could kiss the head of his cock. Crow jolted a bit, twitching under Brave's lips while his tongue slipped out to glide along the flesh. Crow was moaning again, trying to bury his face into the pillow despite laying on his back.

“Brave~ Brave more~!” Brave responded to that, taking Crow into his mouth and sucking more, letting it slip further and further into his mouth. Crow let his head fall back, mouth opening and eyes shutting in pure pleasure. Brave  _ always _ was the best. Only he was able to make Crow feel this damn good. Hence why Crow didn't exactly do this with anyone else—No one else even began to compare to Brave.

Brave however didn't let Crow cum. He pulled up just as Crow was losing himself, giving only a few slow strokes. Crow struggled to catch his breath, while Brave pulled a bottle of lube out with ease. He flashed Crow a smile, coating his fingers with it, before he slipped one in slowly.

Whether it was Brave going in him or the other way around, Crow didn't really care. Whatever happened that night happened. Brave would always make him feel good any way they did it, so there was nothing to be ashamed about with taking it.

“Oh~” He groaned out while Brave lifted one of his legs up, pressing their hips together. “Oh god that feels good~” Brave worked his prostate slowly, barely brushing it while he worked on making Crow slick and loose. Crow's eyes rolled back slightly as Brave brushed it a bit more firmly, nearly cumming from the action and all the pent up feelings coursing through him.

“That good?” he asked, licking along his neck.

“Fuck yeah it is~” Crow hooked the leg that was up around Brave's waist. “Fuck, just... Make me cum before you fuck me. Please-!” Brave began to stroke him as well, practically laying on him now. “Fuck, make me cum right now Brave~!” Brave moved faster kissing and licking along his skin while Crow's body rocked along with his movements.

He just wanted to cum before they really got started. He was afraid if it went on any longer he'd cum the second Brave slipped inside him, and he didn't want that. He wanted to be moaning the whole time Brave fucked him.

Brave didn't seem to mind anyways. He knew exactly what he had to do to bring Crow to an orgasm, and he helped him ride it out the whole while, stroking as he came hard against him, all but screaming his name in ecstasy.

“O-oh~” Crow trembled a bit, while Brave's fingers still worked inside him. “Oh god that was good~” His voice was shaking a bit too, from the sheer force of how powerful that orgasm was. “Fuck...” Brave kissed him slowly, and Crow could feel just how hard Brave was from him pressing against him.

“Mmm wait...” Crow mumbled into the kiss. “Let me help you out a bit.” Brave pulled away, laying down beside Crow so Crow could climb on top of him.

“Ah...” Brave moaned now, Crow stroking him.

“Heh... I should make you feel good too right?” Crow kissed along his neck. “Let me take care of you for a bit...” Brave squirmed underneath his touches as well, crying out a bit as Crow marked his neck. His neck was super sensitive. A bite or two and he'd be clinging to Crow and begging for more.

“Crow~” Crow licked his ear slowly.

“I love you too, Brave.” Brave shuddered and whined, feeling Crow now teasing his chest. “I love you so much... I've been in love with you so long...”

“C-Crow~” Brave tried to cover the loud moans with his hand, but Crow quickly removed it.

“I mean it. I love you so much, and I'm... I'm so happy we're doing this. That I get to show you how much I do...” Crow shifted a bit, before slowly pressing himself down on Brave's cock.

“F-Fuck--!” Brave moaned out as Crow began to ride him. It was a bit of an awkward position, riding Brave while they held each other tightly under the warm blankets. But it worked, it felt good for the both of them, and that's what mattered.

“Brave~” Crow moaned out, kissing Brave and holding him tightly as Brave began to thrust into him, holding his hips tightly. Crow wondered vaguely if his hips would be bruised too from it—if Brave intended to leave him bruised and marked  _ everywhere _ .

“Crow I--” Brave moaned heavily, nibbling along Crow's lower lip. “Crow I'm gonna cum~” Normally, Crow would pull off him before he came inside him, or the two would simply use a condom. But now? What the hell. He didn't care. Crow made no effort to pull off of him, smirking as he felt Brave twitching inside him. “Fuck I mean it I'm gonna--”

“ _ Cum. _ ” Crow cut him off with the command, and at that Brave trembled, giving one final thrust as he filled Crow, moaning the whole while, eyes rolling ack in a rather slutty expression.

In fact, it was rather hot. The expression Brave was making, the loud moan, and the hot feeling inside of him while Brave's cock pumped him full made Crow bite into Brave's shoulder and cum as well.

…

In total, they had gone about 3 rounds that night, before sleeping rather contently curled up under the thick blankets. By morning they were both a little sore from all the activity (and bruises) but nothing too bad.

They showered together, gently kissing one another, and the wet skin littered with marks they gave each other. It was pleasant, and nice. Crow slipped into some of Brave's night clothes, inhaling the comforting scent of his now boyfriend.

Brave was making breakfast for the two of them, when Crow's phone buzzed.

“What do ya need Yusei?” Crow popped his neck a bit, lounging comfortably on the couch, the empty cake container and half empty wine box still laying out on the table.

“Just wondering where you went. Jack said he hadn't seen you since yesterday right after you got out of classes.”

“I'm at Brave's place.” Crow responded simply.

“Oh, did you leave because Jack and Dragan we're being loud again?” Yusei sounded unamused, knowing full well that was why  _ he _ had left.

“Well no. I had a date with him. He's cooking breakfast right now.”

“... What?” he heard Yusei sputter out, a bit delayed.

“Yeah, we went out to dinner. We're dating now. Seriously dating.” Crow could see Brave smirking a bit at him as he brought the food into the living room, along with a fork.

“You're-- Since when?” Yusei sounded thoroughly confused. It wasn't like he hadn't heard Brave talking before about how disgusting romance was.

“Since now. I'll explain later, alright? I'm starving.” He then hung up his phone without another comment, kissing Brave on the cheek.

“Not nice for you to cut him off like that.” Brave teased, returning the kiss before the two began to eat.

“Yeah, but I wanna talk to you more too.” Crow looked up at him, adjusting his headband as he took another bite of his eggs. “... I do wanna know what changed your mind.”

“About what exactly?” Brave took a bite out of his toast, brushing the crumbs from his mouth with the same hand.

“Romance. Dating. What changed your mind about it?”

Brave just shrugged. “Nothing. I still kind of think it's gross I guess I just--” Brave took a bite, swallowing it quickly to get back to his sentence. “I liked being around you more than I disliked it. I like doing this kind of stuff with you despite it all. It makes me feel good so I don't care as much.”

Crow grinned a bit. “I'm glad you like doing this with me. I'm really happy I make you feel good.” Brave licked his lips free from food, before pressing a gentle kiss to Crow's lips.

“I'm glad too, Blackbird.” Crow chuckled a bit at the affectionate nickname. “I'm glad too.”   
  



End file.
